


Дешёвый коньяк

by Kaellig



Category: Schindler's List (1993)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Война пробуждает в людях всё худшее. (Расширенная версия ночного разговора Амона и Оскара после вечеринки.)
Relationships: Amon Goeth/Oskar Schindler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Дешёвый коньяк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cheap Cognac](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66640) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



Война пробуждает в людях всё худшее. Так я сказал Штерну и всё ещё в это верю. Война вытаскивает наружу самую скверную и неприглядную часть нашей души, ту порочную нашу часть, которая способна убить без сожалений. Война раздувает нашу трусость и жажду власти. Посредством страха, гнева и ненависти она толкает людей на вещи, о которых они и помыслить не могли в других обстоятельствах.

Но сейчас, когда я сижу на балконе у Гёта, расслабленный и согретый выпитым алкоголем, война ощущается как что-то невероятно далёкое. Из сада ещё доносятся звуки близящейся к завершению вечеринки, не отличающейся, кажется, от любой другой. Словно я вернулся домой, или нахожусь где-то в Чехословакии, или в Германии, или в Австрии. Гости начинают расходиться, а я остаюсь сидеть, разомлевший от вина. Мы говорим обо всём на свете, перескакивая с одной темы на другую; мы говорим о власти, о справедливости, о высших идеях, слишком абстрактных и слишком мало значащих в повседневной жизни, чтобы обсуждать их на трезвую голову.

Я могу представить, каким был бы Амон в мирной жизни. Человек, позволяющий себе чуть больше, чем допускает его здоровье. Гостеприимный хозяин, закатывающий шикарные вечеринки; но едва дом опустеет, он погружается в себя в компании лишь дешёвого коньяка, кружащего голову. Ему нужна помощь друга или служанки, чтобы добраться до постели, но скорее всего он засыпает в кабинете и просыпается наутро с ужаснейшим похмельем.

Амон выглядит моложе, когда пьянеет. Тёмные, чуть влажные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по лбу. Длинный прямой нос. Тонкие, чётко очерченные губы. Бледная кожа, слишком идеальная для того, кто столько времени провёл на войне. Я не могу отрицать, что он весьма привлекателен, и этого почти достаточно, чтобы я действительно захотел оказаться сейчас дома, на одной из тех частных вечеринок для друзей, где говорящий взгляд не остаётся незамеченным.

Самым притягательным в лице Амона являются его глаза, тёмные и выдающие слишком многое. По этим глазами легко можно прочесть, где был потерян идеализм и обретён реализм. Даже когда Амон трезв, его взгляд обладает поистине гипнотической силой, и я прекрасно понимаю, как ему удаётся управлять своими людьми и добиваться их повиновения. Однако, увидев его пьяным, нетрудно догадаться, что его сон беспокоен, каким бы крепким ни казался его самоконтроль.

— Чёрт возьми, мы обладаем властью над их жизнями, поэтому они нас и боятся! — бормочет Амон, поднося к губам стакан с коварным напитком, и в его речи слышен лёгкий австрийский акцент.

Амон полулежит, с трудом держа голову, но не похоже, чтобы он собирался останавливаться на выпитом. Его взгляд немного расфокусирован, но он моргает и продолжает слушать мои попытки объяснить ему силу милосердия, объяснить ему, на чём строится власть императора.

Наклонившись вперёд, я улавливаю запах коньяка в его дыхании, почти перекрывающий лёгкий отголосок вина, которым мы начинали вечер. Амон слушает внимательно и серьёзно, явно раздумывая над моими словами — насколько позволяют алкогольные пары, застилающие его сознание. В его взгляде появляется подозрительность, когда я откидываюсь обратно, и остаётся лишь догадываться, заметил ли он, как близко я наклонялся, как пристально разглядывал его.

Когда он пьян, легче заметить, что он и сам разглядывает меня — пытаясь понять, просчитать, определить моё место в этом стремительно меняющемся мире. Он подпускает меня к себе, с подкупающей уверенностью предлагая дружбу — и желая вместо этого чего-то иного, запретного, не одобряемого нашими политическими лидерами. Чего-то, что навлекло бы на нас обоих проблемы с гестапо.

Одним вопросом, одной фразой можно было бы дать понять, что я заметил его интерес, — и обратить против нас наших же соотечественников. Поэтому я отвожу взгляд и разряжаю напряжённое молчание шуткой. Вскинув брови, я поднимаю руки:

— Амон Добрый?

Он с улыбкой кивает, затем наставляет на меня палец:

— Я прощаю тебя!

Я не знаю, прощает ли он меня за слишком серьёзный поворот нашего разговора, за неудачную попытку отшутиться или же за то, что мне не хватает ни смелости, ни силы воли признать то, от чего я бегу. Но затем Амон разражается глубоким искренним смехом и залпом осушает очередной стакан дешёвого коньяка.


End file.
